Michael Gambon
Michael Gambon (1940 - ) Film Deaths * The Beast Must Die (Black Werewolf) (1974) '[Jan Jarmokowski]: Shot with a silver bullet by Calvin Lockhart while Michael is in his werewolf form; his body changes back to his human form after his death. * The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover ''(1989) '[Albert Spica]:'' ''Shot in the chest by Helen Mirren in the restaurant, after she forces him to eat a bite of Alan Howard's corpse. * ''Mobsters (The Evil Empire) ''(1991) [''Don Salvatore Faranzano]: Thrown off of a rooftop. * Two Deaths (1995)' [Daniel Pavenic]: Shot to death by soldiers after Sonia Braga starts wildly firing a gun while embracing him, forcing the soldiers to shoot them both. * ''The Innocent Sleep '(1996) [''Detective Inspector Matheson]: Shot twice with a sniper rifle by Ben De Saumserez as Michael is about to kill Rupert Graves. * Plunkett & Macleane'' (1999)' [''Lord Gibson]: Shot in the head by Ken Stott who makes it look like Jonny Lee Miller killed him. * Sleepy Hollow (1999)'' ''[Baltus Van Tassel]: Decapitated by Ray Park after Ray impales him through the back with a fence post and pulls him outside the sanctuary of the church. * Gosford Park ''(2001) ''[Sir William McCordle]:'' Poisoned (off-screen) by Helen Mirren; his body is shown sitting behind his desk afterwards when Clive Owen stabs him (not knowing he's already dead), and again when his body is discovered in the morning and during the investigation. * '''Open Range (2003) '[''Denton Baxter]: Shot to death by Robert Duvall. * ''The Good Shepherd (2006) '[Dr. Fredericks]: Killed (off-screen) by a group of assassins; we only see a brief shot of his body being thrown into the river afterwards. (Thanks to Eric) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009)' [Albus Dumbledore]: Killed with the Avada Kedavra curse by Alan Rickman, as Daniel Radcliffe looks on helplessly; his body then falls from the school tower. * ''The Book of Eli ''(2010) [George]: Shot to death, along with Frances de la Tour, by Gary Oldman's men. * '''''The King's Speech ''(2010) [''King George V]: Dies of bronchitis. The scene cuts to him in his bed immediately after death, surrounded by his family. * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) '[Albus Dumbeldore]: Having been killed off in the previous film, his body is seen again when Ralph Fiennes opens his crypt to steal the Elder Wand. * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 ''(2011) [Albus Dumbledore]: Having been killed off in a previous film, Gambon appears in a limbo-like state to talk to Daniel Radcliffe. TV Deaths * ''Forbidden Passion: Oscar Wilde, the Movie (Oscar) ('''1985) '[Oscar Wilde]:'' Dies (off-screen) of meningitis; his death is mentioned in the narration, followed by a scene of his funeral. * '''The Singing Detective ''(1986) [''Philip E. Marlow]: Shot in the head by his own alter-ego in a dream sequence; he survives the mini-series in reality. * Angels In America (2003; miniseries)' [Prior Walter Ancestor #1]:'' Plays a ghost that appears to Justin Kirk along with Simon Callow. * '''Cranford (2007) [Thomas Holbrook]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia; we learn of his death afterwards when John Bowe informs Judi Dench. * ''Doctor Who: A Christmas Carol ''(2010) [Karzan Sardick/Elliot Sardick]: Playing dual roles, "Elliot" dies (off-screen) several years before the episode begins; Elliot is only seen in flashback when Matt Smith shows Elliot's son "Karzan" his past through holographic projection. * Page Eight (2011; TV Movie) [Benedict Baron]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; we find out when Bill Nighy gets a phone call from Alice Krige and his body is seen when Bill visits Michael's house, covered by a sheet''.(Thanks to Brian)'' Gallery MichaelGambonHPATHBP.jpg|In 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' Gambon, Michael Gambon, Michael Gambon, Michael Gambon, Michael Category:Death scenes by magic